


Hot - Sousuke/Makoto - Realistic AU

by MonsieurDandylionMethod



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime, Based on a Tumblr Post, Firefighters, Gay, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Police, Realistic AU, Sharing a Bed, Swimming, firefighters and policemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurDandylionMethod/pseuds/MonsieurDandylionMethod
Summary: Police Officers, Firefighters, and Shirtlessness.





	1. One

Makoto walked out of the fire station and into the heat of the city where he worked and lived.

"Fucking drills..." he murmured.

Though he hardly swore, this was an exception. Training at the station was hell, and especially in this heat.

He leaned against the warm bricks of the building and bent at the waist, his arms loose, hands pressed against the concrete. Sweat was already forming on his forehead, and he lifted a forearm to swipe it away.

"Too hot," he muttered, and despite being in public, quickly peeled of his damp shirt.

Passer-byes on the street didn't seem to notice too much, which made Makoto relieved; he never really liked the attention.

Out of college, he loved being a firefighter, but goddamn, he felt an ache in his chest for the pool of his high school and college days.

Haru lived a few miles away, but was often swimming at competitions, insisting that Makoto stay in town so he wouldn't miss work, but Mako usually protested and went with his best friend to cheer him on, like always.

His feelings for Haru had slowly simmered down, and now were gone completely, though it was no easy experience. Makoto shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the thought.

Suddenly, Makoto felt eyes on him. He looked up to see a police officer on the other side of the street looking at him.

He was young, tall, and muscular, with a relaxed posture. He had stopped from writing a parking ticket for a large truck to look up at Makoto.

Mako glanced around quickly to see if the officer could be looking at someone else, but no one was passing him on the sidewalk. His gaze lifted back to the officer, who, to his horror, was walking quickly across the street towards him.

Makoto gulped, eyes widening when he realized that he'd have to actually form words, and good ones at that, to make himself seem at least somewhat sane and able to form coherent sentences. Makoto also had to focus on not letting his jaw drop at how beautifully stunning the officers bright teal eyes were, piercing into his own green optics.

Officer McHotStuff had dark hair and the sharpest jawline Makoto had ever seen, not to mention THOSE BICEPS.

Makoto wanted to melt into the ground as the officer stopped in front of him.

"Hello," the officer said in a deep voice that made Makoto legs turn jelly-like.

"Hi," he replied, but his voice squeaked unattractively.

"I couldn't help but notice you..." The officer let his gaze drop down Makotos muscled chest and abs. Seemingly snapping out of it, his gaze locked back on Makoto, "I'm Sousuke, by the way."

Makoto blushed harshly, and then opened his mouth to reply when a voice from above him shouted, "Hey Makoto! We need you up here!"

Makoto looked up to see a friend of his waving at him, head and neck stretched out the window.

"I'll be right up!" Makoto called back with a grin. His friend shut the window after nodding.

Makoto turned back to Sousuke, and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm Makoto."

"I assumed so. Hey, can I... get your number by any chance?"

Makoto nearly fainted dead away. "Ahem. Uh, sure." The whole encounter was way too awkward for the both of them, but they swapped phones, added in their contacts, and then returned them.

Looking around, Sousuke suddenly stepped closer to Makoto, so close that Makoto could kiss Sousukes chin if he had the guts to.

With a flaring blush, Makoto suddenly felt Sousukes hand on his crotch, over his heavy and frankly unattractive and dirty firemen's pants. Makoto gulped.

"You should...  _really_... call me sometime." Makoto nodded stiffly, and Sousuke removed his hand with a smirk.

"Catch you around, cutie," Sousuke called over his shoulder as he walked away, and Makoto...

Couldn't help himself as his eyes followed Sousukes ass the whole way down the street before grinning, pulling his shirt back on, and heading back inside.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a date

Makoto flopped onto Haru's soft couch, phone in hand. "HARRRUUU," Makoto groaned, and his best fiend walked in from the kitchen.

"You should call him," Haru replied nonchalantly, his blue eyes staring emotionlessly into Mako's.

Makoto sat up, staring at the contact Sousuke had saved in his phone. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining those teal eyes again, those strong arms, his collarbone peeking past the first few unclasped buttons on his police uniform.

Mako sighed, and Haru sat down next to him. "I'm going to mess up. I'm going to say something wrong."

"You're not. And it seems like he already likes you enough," Haru retorted, referring to the  _encounter_  Sousuke had left Makoto with. Red flushed upon Makotos cheeks.

"Maybe he's not as good as I think he is. Maybe I'm building it up-"

Haru grabbed Makotos phone and quickly pressed Sousukes phone number.

Makoto let out an indignant, "Hey!" Before Haru passed the phone back to him. Makoto held the phone to his ear, the dial tone humming blandly.

Then, a shuffling murmur, and finally,  
"Hello?"

Makoto let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Hey, Sousuke. It's-its me. Makoto?" He questioned his name, seeing if Sousuke remembered him from two days ago.

"Makoto? Hey!" Sousukes breath was coming fast and labored. Makotos brain jumped to conclusions. Having sex with someone else? "Sorry, I had to run to find my phone. I'm at home."

"O-oh," Makoto stuttered, "Well, Uhm, have you had a good date- I mean, day?" Makoto slapped his forehead in exasperation of his words.

From the other end of the line, Makoto heard Sousuke chuckle lightly. The sound echoed through Makos head. "Yeah... My day's been good. How 'bout you?"

"Good, that's good..."

There was a short silence over the line.

"Makoto... would you like to get coffee with me later this afternoon?"

Makoto froze, eyes widening in happiness. "Really?" He knew he sounded like a little kid.

"Yeah. How about that new place-"

"Brewbakers?" Makoto mentally slapped himself for interrupting Sousuke.

Again, that laugh, "Yeah, Brewbakers. You free?"

"Absolutely! What time?"

"Does 3:00 work?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Okay, well see ya later."

The awkwardness of saying goodbye crept in. Makoto didn't want to stop listening to Sousukes's warm, throaty chuckle and deep voice. "Bye..." he said softly. The line disconnected.

Makoto slowly brought the phone down from his ear, an expression of awe on his face. "I'm... going on a date... with Officer McHotStuff." Haru allowed a smile to reach his lips.

"That means you need clothes. The date's in an hour. Go shower, you smell."

Makoto gave out an offended yelp before rushing to Haru's bathroom. 

...

Makoto walked from his car nervously, tugging on the hem of his green sweater. Haru had picked it out for him, along with dark jeans and a grey beanie.

Makoto pushed through the doors of Brewbakers, and immediately the smell of strong coffee beans and pastries filled his nose. The coffee shop was warm, cozy, and somewhat dimly-lit.

Makoto scanned the room for Sousuke, and upon finding that he wasn't there yet, began to mindlessly worry about being stood up.

He nervously sat down at a table-for-two to wait, and pulled out his phone to text Haruka.

**Haru, he's not here yet.**

Moments later, his phone buzzed.

**Give it time. You're early. Off to swim, text me if need help.**

Makoto sighed and began texting a reply when he heard the door open. He turned and saw... holy shit.

There was Sousuke, standing in the doorway, eyes locked on makoto. Makotos eyes, however, were locked on Sousukes choice of shirt: a  _tight_  v-neck navy long-sleeve that showed off his  _very nice_  abs and pecs.

Makoto's gayer-than-Tyler-Oakley mind and hormones exploded.

Makoto sent the 'He's here, text you later' text to Haru and then stood up to greet Sousuke.

"Hey," Sousuke said when he arrived at the small table, "you look nice. Thanks for coming."

Makoto blushed pink, "You do too. And thank you for inviting me."

They nodded and went up to order coffee. Sousuke insisted on paying, even though Makoto had already pulled out his wallet, whispering, "My treat," in Makoto's ear, promptly shutting him up.

When they got to the table, was they launched into conversation, talking about work, previous schools, friends and family, music, basically anything that came to mind.

Makoto found that Sousuke was actually surprisingly hilarious, and was constantly making Mako burst out in his gentle laughter.

Sousuke was charming, witty, and understanding, but was constantly sending Makoto these suggestive looks when silence set in, making Makoto blush deeper and look down at his empty mug.

Soon, it was 5:00, and Makoto knew it would be rude to keep Sousuke away from whatever work he probably had to do.

Sousuke got up and brought the dishes to the bin by the ordering counter to be washed, then returned to the table where Makoto was getting up.

They walked out of the café together, but before they could begin to say goodbye, Sousuke grabbed Makotos arm.

"Do you want to... come over to my place? I'll make dinner... I'm afraid that I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

Makoto stood, stunned. "Yeah! Sure!" He said a bit too enthusiastically. Sousuke smirked, and realization crept into Makoto's head. Was Sousuke planning on doing  _that_  with Makoto?

Makotos feelings were jumbled, but he nodded as Sousuke told him to follow him in his car.

With a shaky sigh, they headed to Sousukes apartment.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> netflix and chill

Makoto parked his car next to Sousukes police cruiser, then turned off the ignition and took a deep breath. Sousuke had been right; it had been a short ride.

The row of large, identical apartments was always a slightly disorienting sight for Makoto, who lived in a tiny one-story on the other side of town.

Makoto followed Sousuke to the front door, which Sousuke smoothly unlocked and led makoto into.

The living room was small and cozy, with a couch and TV, and a large standing lamp. The living room led to a spacious kitchen, with an island stove top. To the right of the kitchen was a door that led to the bedroom, which had a neatly-made bed and several pillows, and had a connecting bathroom. It was nice; all the essentials in one small space.

"I like it," Makoto blurted, and Sousuke smiled.

"What do you want for dinner? I can make pretty much anything."

"Oh, I'm not picky. Can I help in any way?"

Sousuke was leaning over a stereo player, and with a few button-presses, soft jazz started playing, the kind that Makoto liked. Sousuke looked at Makoto for approval, and he nodded.

"Well, if you could help keep me company, that'd be great." Makoto blushed and nodded.

In the kitchen, Makoto seated himself on top of the counter and began watching as Sousuke prepared dinner.

They made small talk, and it oddly worked. It was unlike their talk at the cafe, which was descriptive and get-to-know-you topics.

Now, they talked easily, gliding over politics, arts, and community events. They talked about what's they were planning on doing in the fall, and after that. It was laid-back and comfortable, and Sousuke always let a hand drift over makotos thigh when he passed by him to get more ingredients.

Sousuke was bold, which was something that makoto liked about him. He seemed virtually unafraid.

Makoto was quieter, more reserved, but with high-energy when he was interested.

The smell of broth and boiling vegetables was mouth-watering, and Makoto wondered how on earth Sousuke learned to be such a phenomenal cook.

At 6:00, the udon noodle soup was done, and Makos stomach groaned quietly. The smirk from Sousuke told mako that he had heard it.

Sousuke watched Makoto carefully after the first sip of soup. Makoto moaned loudly. Sousuke hid his blush at the provocative noise, but Makoto didn't notice. "Sousuke, this is  _so good_!"

"I'm glad you like it."

They ate mostly in silence, Makoto gulping the soup down while simultaneously trying to be polite.

When they finished, makoto helped clean the dishes, before the two retired to the couch.

"Wanna watch something?" Sousuke asked, and Makoto nodded.  _Netflix to the rescue of awkward silences._

They decided on a sci-fi show called The OA, and settled under a large blanket, Makoto curled up, their shoulders pressed together.

...

An episode and a half in, Makoto whispered, "Bathroom," and got up from the couch. Sousuke nodded and paused the show.

However, as soon as Makoto left the room, his phone, which he had left on the table, buzzed.

Instinctively, Sousuke glanced at it.

**From: Haru**   
**Use protection.**

Sousukes eyes widened, and he glanced at the closed door of the bathroom. Did Makoto want that?

A few minutes later, Makoto came back, then hopped back into the couch and pulled the blanket back over him and Sousuke.

However, Sousuke didn't reach to turn the show back on.

"...Sou-?"

Makoto was cut off by Sousukes warm lips. His eyes widened, but then he relaxed and kissed back. It was a sweet, warm feeling, and he reached his hands up to clasp behind Sousukes neck.

When they pulled back, they were both breathing hard. Souske grabbed Makoto's chin gently and stared into his nervous green eyes. Makoto's heart nearly beat right out..

"Do you want this?" Sousuke murmured.

"Yes," Makoto replied softly.

And then they were kissing again and Makoto slowly felt himself sliding back to lay on the couch, Sousukes hand just above his hip bone, sliding up under his shirt.

Sousukes mouth moved to his neck, and Makoto arched his back to press their chests closer together, the blanket falling off their bodies.

Sousuke ground his hips onto Makotos and Makoto couldn't help but moan, hands pulling their torsos together.

He wanted to feel that closeness, that burning feeling of lust. He had never been with a man like this. Hell, his friends in college made fun of him for being a virgin.

Makoto bit his lip, but released it when Sousukes mouth reached his again. He hoped that innocence would be disposed of by Sousuke.

Makoto yanked at the hem of Sousukes shirt, and, for a brief moment, Sousuke paused to look at Makoto. But Makoto wanted this... and soon Sousuke obliged and Makoto ran his fingers over his chest and abs, then the muscles in his back.

Their tongues wrestled, skimming over each other's lips, leaving lingering hickies on their necks. 

Makoto stripped himself of his own shirt and flipped the two of them so he could be on top. He sat slowly back against Sousukes hips, then a bit further down and...  
Sousuke let out a moan, uncharacteristic of him, grasping Makotos thighs.

Makoto smirked, and allowed himself to be pinned down again. Their bare skin was magnetic, always wanting to touch each other's. Makotos mind was numb.

Suddenly, Makoto felt Sousukes hand on his crotch again. He froze, and Sousuke noticed. "Too much?"

Makoto was silent. Did this upset Sousuke? His mind raced. Would Sousuke not like him anymore because he didn't want to have sex yet?  _Oh no..._

Makoto opened one eye. Sousuke had removed his hand, and was now staring intently down at Makoto. "Too much?" He asked again. Makoto wanted to hide.

Sousuke took his silence as a 'yes'. "Hey, that's totally okay. Absolutely fine, okay? Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you. You're right, no sex on the first date." Makoto sniffled.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's okay." Sousuke pressed his lips to Makotos forehead, and then to his nose, and then the lightest whisper kiss on his lips.

Makoto wanted to deepen the kiss again, but he knew that the moment was over. He glanced at the clock. 7:35. He had work the next day. He needed to get home.

"I'm sorry," Sousuke was saying. Makoto shook his head.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I'm also the one who should probably head home soon."

Sousukes eyes widened, "So early?"

"I have work tomorrow. I get up at 3:00 am."

Sousuke looked down. "Can't you stay the night?" When makoto blinked uncertainly, he clarified, "I promise I won't make any moves on you."

Makoto sighed... "Alright."

A grin broke out on Sousukes face. "Thanks."

...

Makoto lay in the bed that Sousuke had given up for him as Sousuke lay on the floor on a pile of blankets. He had insisted that Makoto sleep on the bed, but Makoto felt awful.

"Sousuke... you don't have to sleep on the floor like that."

"I'm fine."

"You're not... come sleep up here with me."

"Sleep, 'Koto."

Makoto huffed. In his softest, sweetest, most convincing voice, "Sousuke... will you please come sleep with me?"

Sousuke rolled over to look up at Makoto, who was looking at him with big eyes and biting his lip.

"Fuck, 'Koto..." Sousuke stood and flopped onto the other side of the bed. Makoto didn't like the space between them.

He slowly rose only his hands and knees and crawled to hover over Sousuke, who lay on his back.

Makoto pouted, "Don't ignore me. Don't be rude." He pushed out his lips with the pout.

Sousuke suddenly but gently pulled Makotos head down to his and kissed him roughly. Makoto settled on top of Sousuke, and kissed back with equal force, knowing that Sousuke hated being on the bottom.

When they broke off, Makoto sighed in content. "That's better." Sousukes breath came heavier, and it was soon a lulling rise-and-fall that made Makoto drowsy.

"Gnight Sousuke."

"Good Night Makoto."

And they fell asleep to the same heartbeat.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pull-ups and kissing-against-a-shed

Sousuke woke slowly, then spread his arm to feel across the bed for Makoto. But he felt nothing.

Slightly alarmed, he sat up, then glancing at the clock, which read '7:12 AM'  
" _Oh, that's right. Work at 3. I'm an idiot."_

Sousuke slowly dressed, pulling on his jeans, smirking a bit when he thought to the previous night.

He understood that Makoto hadn't wanted to go all the way. In fact, Sousuke felt it wouldn't be right either.

This didn't change the fact that Sousuke nearly felt he'd have a hard-on every time he  _saw_ Makoto, indulging his fantasies of those green eyes staring up at him...

Sousuke felt his cheeks grow hot, and he closed his eyes briefly, extinguishing the thoughts before they could go too far.

His shift at the station didn't start until 11, so he had plenty of time to hang around, but his nerves were still on edge and all he wanted to do was see Makoto...

Sousuke finished getting dressed, then walked to the kitchen where he discovered a note from Makoto pinned to the fridge by a magnet.

**_Sousuke,_ **   
**_Heading to work now... didn't want to wake you up because you looked too peaceful :) Text me. I want to hang out again soon._ **   
**_-Makoto_ **   
**_Or as you so ingeniously named me: Koto_ **

Sousuke grinned and he carefully folded the note and slid it into his pocket.

His ache for Makoto wasn't going away, and Sousuke doubted it would any time soon, so he pulled on a t-shirt and snatched his keys.

...

Makoto sighed, sick of this stupid paperwork. His back hurt, his hand was sore, and his brain was drifting to Sousuke too often to get any work done. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Suddenly, a knock on his door. Makoto looked up to see his fellow co-worker Seijuro peeking his head into his office.

"Time for morning workouts, come on outta hibernation."

Makoto chuckled and stood up, "Glad we don't have drills today?"

"Hell yeah. Pain in the ass. Want me to time you today?"

"Sure, thanks man."

...

"And... GO!"

Makoto began sprinting around the 400m track, behind the Fire Station. Seijuro was timing his runs, and Makoto was feeling confident today, pushing his body to the literal limit.

After three laps, Makotos breath was coming hard, and his calves were starting to burn. Sweat dropped down his bare chest.

" _One more lap... you can do it."_

What the fuck. Why was that Sousuke's voice? Was he seriously becoming Makoto's internal conscience? Makoto chuckled under his breath.

When he reached Seijuro, they slammed high-fives, and then headed over to the pull-up bars.

From his days of swimming, Makoto was fairly good at pull-ups, and was often a point of jealousy among the other firefighters.

10 pull-ups in, Makoto noticed someone by the chain-link fence surrounding the area.

"Sousuke?!" He whispered under his breath. Dropping from the bar, Makoto jogged towards Sousuke, who held a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view," Sousuke smirked at Makoto's tanned and toned chest.

"Shut your gay ass up," Makoto sputtered, snatching the bottle of water. After chugging a few gulps, he raised the bottle to pour over his head, the cool water trailing over his face and down his neck.

Makoto knew this would trigger Sousuke, and just as he predicted, when he opened his eyes again, Sousukes jaw was slack and pink was searing on his cheeks.

"Hey, you got five minutes?" Sousuke asked, snapping back to attention.

"Yep," Makoto didn't even hesitate, quickly vaulting over the chest-high fence.

Sousuke led Makoto back behind the tool shed where the Department kept the weights and other training equipment.

Once obscured, Sousuke immediately pushed Makoto up against the wall of the shed, pressing their lips tightly together. Makoto automatically kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sousukes neck.

His hands wound into Sousukes hair and his whole body felt hot, his chest pressing against Sousukes soft tshirt.

Their breaths came in shuddering gasps, and to each other, in that moment, they were the only ones that mattered.

Sousuke's hands went no further than Makoto's waist, knowing the boundaries, but that didn't keep him from letting his fingertips trail over those muscles  _that made up this beautiful boy, Makoto_.

When they finally pulled away, Makoto couldn't even comprehend the fact that he had to work again after this. Personally, the only thing he wanted to do was:  
1.) kiss Sousuke more  
And 2.) scream into his pillow about how these  _damn butterflies in his stomach_  were getting the best of him

Sousuke leaned forward and let his lips brush over Makoto's neck.

"Will you... be mine?"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time-skip, 'getting ready', and a nice little cliff-hanger

Makoto's eyes widened.   
"Yes." He was absolute.

...

 _Makoto and Sousuke have been dating for a two months now. They go on cliche coffee-shop dates, Makoto stays with Sousuke on most nights, they watch horror movies and Makoto clings to Sousuke, who doesn't mind at all. Life is good, and they're certain it's more than a fling. Makoto takes in a stray cat which he fondly names Snowball. Sousuke, however, often finds himself envying the cat, jealous of the affection Snowball receives. This is not to say that Makoto and Sousuke don't show plenty of affection themselves. Hot kisses and 20-minute make-out sessions are a daily occurrence, but they never go_ that  _far. It's slow, but good. They're happy._

...

_Thu-thump..._   
_Thu-thump..._   
_Thu-thump..._

Makoto listened to the even pulsing of Sousuke's heart.

Their bare chests pressed together, and their legs tangled underneath the soft sheets. They only wore boxers, which was now a norm.

Makoto was more comfortable around Sousuke, and he trusted him wholeheartedly.

Through the months, they learned more about each other. They went to the pool together to swim, and Makoto kicked Sousuke's ass at backstroke.

Sousuke brought Makoto to the Police Station sometimes, showing him off as much as he could. He spoiled Makoto with gifts and homemade meals, and refused to cease his habit of always asking if they could shower together, which make Makoto blush deeply and run to the shower alone before Sousuke could protest.

Makoto smiled lightly. Sousuke's arms were wrapped around him, and everything was quiet. Even Snowball hadn't woken yet, who usually mewed incessantly until she was fed.

Makoto slowly peeled his torso from Sousuke's to look at his boyfriends face. Propped up on his elbows, Makoto smiled at the little freckles over Sousuke's cheeks and nose that had accumulated over the sunny summer. Makoto thought they were adorable.

Makoto pressed his lips to Sousuke's chin, and soon, those brilliant teal eyes gazed down at him. 

"Gmorning," Makoto said sweetly.

"Morn'n." Sousuke's gravelly morning voice sent shivers down Makoto's spine.

Sousuke's hands drifted down Makoto's back to rest lightly on his butt, which Makoto blushed at and slowly wiggled away, singing, "Pervert alert," under his breath repeatedly.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, "Notta perv."

Makoto giggled in response, then put on a look of mock-anger, "You are. Don't think I'm gonna let that clever butt-smacking stunt you pulled yesterday slide, buddy."

Makoto sneakily lifted his hips in the air and wiggled them, making Sousuke lunge forward and pin him, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest.

Sousuke smirked, "Worth it. You have to leave in an hour, right? Let's shower together to save energy-" But Makoto had already shut the bathroom door.

Sousuke chuckled softly, then pulled himself from the bed. Why bother with pants?; Sousuke walked into the kitchen in his grey boxers, yawning, and turned on the coffee pot for the both of them.

Snowball slinked into the kitchen and Sousuke stiffly gave her a bowl of food, eyeing her innocent blue eyes.

When Makoto finished, they sat at the same small table that they had sat at on their first date, which was now carved at the legs with long scratches from Snowball etched into the legs. But Sousuke didn't mind.

They clasped hands over the table while they sipped piping hot coffee and talked about their dreams.

Sousuke loved Makoto's hands. They were big, warm, calloused, and fit in his perfectly. In fact, it seemed everything about Makoto fit Sousuke. His strong back, tousled hair, and long legs...

Sousuke blinked hard. Makoto had stopped talking and was giving Sousuke a curious look.

Sousuke opened his mouth to say the words, but then shut it,  _"This isn't the right time."_

Sousuke smiled, and Makoto cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

Makoto nodded slowly, only half-believing Sousuke reassurance.

"Help me with my tie?"

Sousuke grinned, and they stood up, heading back into the bedroom, where Sousuke grabbed a tie from the side of the dresser that Makoto messily shared, and then backed Makoto up against the wall.

They pressed their lips softly together and Sousuke draped the tie around Makoto's collar, then absentmindedly tied the knot, as soon as he was done, bringing his hands down to Makoto's hips, pressing his fingertips into the soft, warm skin.

Makoto hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sousuke's boxers, and then pulled their hips closely together.

Sousuke breathed a quick gasp through Makoto's mouth at the contact, and the kiss deepened, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Makoto's fingertips danced down his boyfriend's waist, and he melted under Sousuke's own hands, which were now at the small of his back.

It was then that they remembered they needed to breath.

They pulled back gasping, and Makoto smirked, "Thanks for helping me with my tie."

"Anytime. You wanna ride to work?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, let's go."

...

"Bye! Have a good day!"  
"Don't forget to pick me up! See ya!"

Sousuke waved at Makoto as he disappeared into the Fire Station.

"I love you..." he whispered under his breath, blushing slightly, then drove off to the Police station, blasting the radio.

After parking, he sauntered into the building, waving to the receptionist, and then retreated to his office.

...

At exactly 2:47 PM, he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Yamasaki! Sir, there's a fire on Otterbrook Road, and we need backup. It's gonna come down soon."

Sousuke froze, eyes wide with fear. He could hear the fire engines across the line, along with people's shouts and screams. But-

"Sir?"

"I'm on my way."

_Makoto._


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes

_Makoto._

Sousuke bolted out of the building, noticing that many of his co-workers were doing the same, probably just after getting calls like his.

Sousuke raced to his car, cranked on the ignition, and then slammed on the gas.

_Otterbrook... Otterbrook... Where?_

Sousuke sped along with the other cruisers to the fire. Long before they arrived, he could see the plumes of smoke belching into the air.

Sousuke sped ahead, swerving down the gravel path.

The first sight of the flames stole his breath and he coughed suddenly, realizing that  _Makoto was in there_.

Firefighters stood by helplessly, calming people down, others holding oxygen masks to those in stretchers. A police barricade surrounded the building, which Sousuke remembered as a company firm.

Sousuke jumped out of the car and raced to one of the firefighters, "Why the hell are you not putting it out?"

The firefighter looked at him with pained eyes, "The fire's too big. We've tried. It's going to collapse soon, and we can't waste the water."

"But-" Sousuke spluttered, looking at the building. Suddenly, a firefighter emerged, carrying a limp body in his arms, carrying it quickly to an ambulance.

_Makoto is doing that too..._

"Well if its going to collapse, what are they still doing in there?"

The firefighter scowled, "There are still people trapped in the fire."

Sousuke glanced warily at the fire. The firefighter from before emerged again, and then jogged to the group where Sousuke stood. "The bottom and second floor is empty but Tachibana's still up on the third."

"Tachibana?! Makoto!" Sousuke whispered under his breath. Suddenly, a deafening crack and rumble. Sousuke looked to see as a section of the roof caved in.

_Makoto's in there..._

A figure emerged in the doorway, carrying two men over his shoulders. Sousuke watched as he carried them carefully over to the paramedics and then stop to quickly pull of his mask, wiping his forehead.

"Makoto!" Sousuke raced over to him, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, "You can't go back in there. I won't let you."

Makoto's face was of pain when he gazed into Sousuke's eyes, "I have to Sousuke. It's right. This is why I do what I do. I need to save these people."

And with that, he pulled back on his mask and bolted back into the burning building.

"Makoto..." Sousuke whimpered, watching the flames uselessly.

10 minutes later, another section of the roof collapsed.

Relief flooded over Sousuke when he saw Makoto running out with the presumable last person.

"Stay by my side now, I don't want you going back it there."

Makoto shook his head, gasping. "I've gotta do a final sweep." He kissed Sousuke's cheek and then bolted back inside.

Approximately eight seconds later, the building collapsed.   
  
  
  


...  
  
  
  


...  
  
  
  


...

It hurt. Everything hurt. Makoto's body felt cold, but hot at the same time.

He moaned silently, feeling like his head would split in half if he so much as breathed.

Breathing...   
His chest hurt too, making it hard to pull in breaths. He tried to focus on his breath; it was the only thing he could cling to.

_In... out...     in... out..._

His consciousness faded in and out too. He couldn't quite separate awake and asleep.

...

"Makoto... Mr. Tachibana...?" Makoto heard the voice of a man, "I need you to try and squeeze my fingers. Can you do that?"

He felt a pressure around his hand. Makoto tried to move his fingers.

"That's okay, we can try again tomorrow."

Makoto was confused. Didn't he squeeze the mans fingers?

"How is he?" Makoto recognized that voice. It was weak though.

"Improving. He has more conscious moments than not."

"When will he wake up?" A name... it was just on the tip of his tongue. The voice was deep and tired.

"It is not known for sure. You should go home and rest yourself. We will call you when he wakes up."

"No, thanks. I'm staying." Sousuke? That's it right?

Makoto suddenly remembered. Sousuke. His boyfriend. Why was he in the hospital though? What happened?

...

"Can you squeeze my fingers Makoto?"

Makoto squeezed as hard is he could.  _I want to see Sousuke. Give me Sousuke. He'll explain what's going on. What's going on???_

"That's good! Squeeze again if you can hear me?"

Makoto clamped his fingers tightly.

"Very good. I'm going to go tell the doctor."

Footsteps. Door open. Door close.

"Makoto? Are you awake?" There was that comforting baritone. He took a bit of the pain away by just talking.  _Sousuke, I'm here_.

Makoto felt cold fingers weave through his. "Can you...?" Makoto understood and squeezed tightly, but he couldn't open his eyes or move yet, even with the warm security of Sousuke.

"You're..." Sousuke's voice broke off and suddenly both of Sousuke's hands were holding up Makoto's limp arm, and he was sobbing.

_Don't cry, Sousuke. I'm here. Give me time._

Makoto took comfort in the tears. It meant he was alive.

"I was so scared. I was so- when the building came down I- didn't know if you- I'm sorry, I should let you rest but- I'm just so happy you're okay..."

Makoto wanted to cry too, now that he remembered what happened. But he was okay. And Sousuke stayed with him.

...

Makoto slowly opened his eyes, for the first time in 6 days. The light was blinding, so he shut them quickly, but then peeked through his lashes.

He lay in a sterile white bed, in a square room. The window to his left was slightly open, letting a trickle of early August heat seep into the room. It was light out, but fading, early nighttime.

Makoto turned his head slowly to his own body. An IV in his arm made his stomach turn unsettlingly, and he had an oxygen mask on that he instinctively wanted to rip off. A plastic bracelet was tied around his wrist, displaying 'M. TACHIBANA - PANTIENT #058 ROOM: 73'. A black clip with a flashing light was clipped to his index finger, and a circular bandage with a wire connected to it was stuck over his chest.

Makoto looked to his left and... there was Sousuke. His hair was messy, he was growing stubble, and there were deep circles under his eyes, a troubled expression on his forehead.

He slept silently, head leaning back against the wall. Makoto didn't wake him yet. Instead, he pushed down the covers over his legs to inspect what was hurting so much.

He wore a hospital gown that fell just above his knees, make of papery white fabric. But underneath the fabric, bandages piled up in a horizontal line from his left hip, across his thigh, crossing over to his other thigh, and then ending right above his right knee.

Makoto prodded the bandages and choked back a yelp at the intense pain. He turned to Sousuke and reached to shake his shoulder gently. Sousuke woke with a start, eyes widening.

"Makoto!" His ragged voice made Makoto's heart hurt. Sousuke kept from his chair and carefully enclosed Makoto in a loose hug, avoiding the wires.

Makoto buried his nose into Sousuke's shirt, searching for the husky scent of cologne he wore, or the coffee he made in the morning, but he only smelled of the hospital.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You don't know how worried I was." Makoto felt guilty, to have caused this trouble.

"What happened?"

"The building collapsed on top of you. A burning support landed on top of your legs... it burned through your suit... It will take some time for you to be able to walk again."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww sweet

Makoto stared silently out the window of Sousuke's car, hands folded against his stomach. They had just left the hospital. Makoto's crutches rested against his knees.

Makoto had not yet seen the wounds on his legs, but his muscles were stiff from lack of use, not to mention he was still healing. Apparently the slat had burned past his epidermis, but no muscle damage. He sighed, his breath fogging up the window.

Sousuke looked nervously over at Makoto, eyes pained. It hurt him to see his boyfriend like this. Makoto had been virtually emotionless ever since he heard about the accident. Sousuke was confused, he was just so happy that Makoto was alive. Wasn't Makoto happy too?

When they pulled into the drive, Makoto reached to situate his crutches, but Sousuke stopped his hand and shook his head. "I'll get you."

"Sousuke, you don't have to-"

"Wait there. I'll be right around."

Sousuke got out and then crossed and opened Makoto's door. He reached to his boyfriend and carefully scooped him up into his arms, picking him up bridal-style. Makoto slung his arm around Sousuke's neck and rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder as he was carried into the house.

Sousuke flicked on the lights and set Makoto down on the sofa.

"I'll get you some ice packs. The doctor said that they would help."

Sousuke stiffly walked to the kitchen, Makoto laying back against the pillows. He was tired of laying down. He was tired of being motionless. He was tired of resting.

He was tired of being tired.

Maybe he just needed some sleep in a bed that didn't smell like bleach in a room that wasn't just a little bit too cold in an unfamiliar building. He needed to sleep in  _this_  house, in  _that_  room, in  _their_  bed. Makoto sighed heavily.

Sousuke returned with the two blue cold packs, and handed them to Makoto. "I'd like to go to bed now... I'm exhausted."

"Okay." Sousuke sounded dull. He lifted Makoto easily, walked him into their bedroom, and laid him on their bed. He reached to help Makoto undress, but his boyfriend waved him off.

"I can do it myself."

Sousuke, stung, backed away, then angrily walked into the kitchen.

Neither knew why the other was so upset, and that obliviousness made their frustration rise higher.

Makoto slid off his pants gingerly, the large bandages creating bulges under his boxers. Suddenly furious, Makoto slammed the heel of his hand on top of the bandages, then immediately snatched his hand away, whining in pain.

Sousuke re-entered, worry in his eyes. Makoto sat on the end of the bed, shirt still on, tears in his eyes, a red patch spreading slowly under the bandage on his thigh.   
"Makoto..."

And suddenly Makoto was sobbing, and Sousuke was next to him, pulling him closer, pressing his lips to the top of Makoto's head.

"It's okay... it's gonna be okay..." Makoto cried harder, one hand clutching the bad of Sousuke's neck, the other clenching Sousuke's shirt in a fist.

"Why'm I so weak?" Makoto cried, and Sousuke could only wrap his arms around Makoto, who now seemed so small.

"You're not weak... you saved so many people.. you risked your life for them. You survived a building collapsing on top of you. You're  _so_ strong. My strong Makoto."

Makoto continued crying, but his sobs were slower now, just holding onto Sousuke. He missed those warm arms around him, he missed the lips against his neck, he missed the steady breath in his ear.

When his crying had reduced to sniffles, he reluctantly pulled away. The blood under his bandages was spreading. It was beginning to throb painfully.

"We should change those before you go to sleep," Sousuke murmured. Makoto nodded slowly.

Sousuke carried Makoto into the bathroom, and sat him up on the sink. He quickly walked back to the kitchen to get more gauze and bandages, then returned, took a shaky breath, and began unwinding the gauze around Makoto's thigh.

After unwinding several layers, Makoto started to wince, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the counter.

Sousuke continued, but slower. Soon, Makoto's burns were out in the open. Makoto winced at the sight. He turned away.

The skin was red and irritated, wrinkles and raw skin... A large gash was only slightly bleeding. The stitches only made Makoto's stomach clench harder.

Sousuke tried to take deep breaths, carefully cleaning the burns. When done, he wrapped them again with new gauze, and then carried Makoto back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, 'Koto."

"I wish you didn't worry so much," Makoto blurted. Sousuke looked up, confused. "I'm okay now."

Sousuke sighed, "I know that... I guess I'm just still recovering myself."

They both laughed softly.

"Let's go to bed, huh?"

"Yeah."

Sousuke climbed into the bed beside Makoto, pulling the covers over the both of them. He pulled Makoto close, their noses brushing.

And then they kissed, and it was long, and soft, and something they both had missed. They took it nowhere, but that was okay. Sousuke didn't want to hurt Makoto anyways.

When they pulled apart, they spent for what seemed like years staring into each other's brilliant eyes.

"I love you," Makoto whispered.

"I love you more," Sousuke whispered back.   
  
  


And they fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short way to end this ;)

Makoto lays back against Sousuke's warm chest, the light breeze ruffling through his hair.

Their adoptive son, James, chases butterflies in the field where they're  picnicking, giggling as he tumbles over his small, clumsy, 4-year-old feet.

The flannel blanket underneath them, the juice boxes in the tiny cooler that they'd brought, pb&j sandwiches with the crusts cut off on paper plates, everything was perfect.

Makoto cranes his head to kiss Sousuke softly. Sousuke smiles, tilting his head, silently asking why.

"Because I love you."

It was matter-of-fact. Sousuke grins.   
"Daddies! Look! Look! Look at this one!"

The couple looks up to see James grinning, cross-eye, a blue butterfly perched on the tip of his button nose. James breathes a sigh of wonder.

When the butterfly lifts off again, James frowns, but Makoto beckons him over to the blanket and he runs over, smile overtaking his lips again.

He barrels into Makoto and Sousuke, a giggling ball of energy that brightens their eyes.

And there they lay, a heap of a family, all smiling, the green grass tickling their faces, and butterflies floating into the bluest sky.


End file.
